Which One of Us?
by Milda Malione
Summary: Mereka menemukan tulisan 'I LOVE WEASLEY' di buku Transfigurasi Hermione Granger. Masalahnya, siapa Weasley yang dimaksud gadis berambut coklat mengembang itu? [Kolaborasi bersama belindarimbi13 dalam #TAKABURC]


**Which One of Us?**

 _ **A collaboration work of belindarimbi13 and Milda Malione for #TAKABURChallenge**_

…

 **Disclaimer:**

Harry Potter and any characters in it belong to J.K. Rowling. My collaboration partner and I have no rights to take any financial advantages from this fiction.

 **Warning:**

Semi!AR (Forget about Voldemort. They're all safe in Hogwarts.)

…

 **.**

…

"Jadi.. siapa di antara kami, Hermione?"

Fred dan George Weasley mengapit Hermione Granger di ruang rekreasi saat Harry Potter dan Ronald Weasley sedang tidak berada di sana. Hanya ada Neville Longbottom di pojokan sedang berkutat dengan Buku 1001 Tanaman dan Jamur Gaib-nya. Sepertinya semua orang memiliki alasan untuk keluar di hari yang cerah pada awal Februari ini.

"Apanya?" Hermione mengangkat wajahnya dari esai untuk Professor Vector yang tengah ditulisnya. Kembar Weasley itu menyeringai.

"Ayolah, jangan berpura-pura."

Hermione menghela napas dan kembali menelusuri esainya. "Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang kalian bicarakan."

George mengambil alih pena bulu dari tangan Hermione. Untuk sesaat, Hermione tercengang.

"George, aku sedang mengerjakan tugasku." kata Hermione. "Aku tidak keberatan diganggu, tapi untuk sekarang tolong tinggalkan aku sendiri."

Si Kembar saling bertatapan seolah sedang mengomunikasikan sesuatu. Tapi, George tetap memegang pena bulu Hermione.

"Kami sudah melihatnya." kata Fred.

"Di buku Transfigurasimu." timpal George.

"Tapi kami tidak mengintip, karena buku itu terbuka." sambung George lagi.

" _Well_ , biarkan aku menyelesaikan esaiku dulu. Kalian bisa menginterogasiku tentang buku Transfigurasi nanti." kata Hermione galak. Tapi si kembar tetap menyeringai senang. Seolah kemarahan Hermione sama sekali tidak berefek pada mereka.

"Kami melihat ada tulisan yang sangat romantis di halaman paling belakang." George tersenyum saat muka Hermione tampak sedikit memucat. "Ingatkan aku, Fred, apa tulisannya?"

" _I LOVE WEASLEY."_ Ternyata salah, wajah Hermione malah justru memerah.

"Kami bertanya-tanya.." George memanjang-manjangkan kalimatnya. "..siapa Weasley yang kau maksud."

"Tidak mungkin Ginny, karena dia juga perempuan." Fred mengepalkan tangan dan meregangkan ibu jarinya. Kemudian telunjuknya, saat ia berkata, "Tidak mungkin Ron karena kau pasti punya standar."

"Tidak mungkin Percy, karena dia sudah punya pacar." George ikut menimpali. "Atau Bill dan Charlie sebab kau tidak kenal mereka."

Wajah Hermione semakin merona, saat kedua Weasley itu berpaling kepadanya dan berkata secara bersamaan, "Jadi, siapa di antara kami yang kau maksud?"

.

.

.

"Hei, Hermione, sebaiknya kau berhati-hati." kata Ron saat dirinya, Hermione, dan Harry turun untuk sarapan. Harry menaikkan alis, menanyakan maksud pertanyaan Ron. Tapi Hermione tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Harry heran. Ron langsung mengambil paha ayam saat mereka telah duduk di meja makan. Hermione mendekatkan piring berisi _sandwich_ dan mulai sarapan dalam diam.

"Kupikir Fred dan George berencana mengerjai Hermione," jawab Ron agak tidak jelas karena ia bicara sambil mengunyah.

Hermione menoleh sedikit terkejut. "Mengerjaiku?"

Ron mengangguk-anggukkan kepala, berusaha menelan dagingnya sebelum menjawab, "Aku mendengar mereka membicarakanmu kemarin. Tahulah bagaimana mereka. Mungkin dikiranya kau yang melapor saat mereka mengerjai Neville."

Kejadian itu sangat lucu. Lagi-lagi Neville lengah saat ditawari sepotong pai daging oleh Fred di ruang rekreasi. Akibatnya badan Neville menggelembung dan muncul duri-duri kaktus di sekujur tubuhnya. Semua orang mengganggap hal itu lucu, sampai McGonagall menegur si kembar. Tentu saja, tidak ada yang mau mengaku siapa yang melaporkan mereka berdua.

"Yang benar? Memangnya kau melaporkan mereka, Hermione?" Harry menatap Hermione dengan kaget.

Dagu Hermione terangkat. "Memangnya kenapa? Mereka keterlaluan."

Ron buru-buru menelan jus labunya. "Kau bisa kena lelucon mereka, Hermione! Kau tahu 'kan mereka tidak setengah-setengah kalau mengerjai orang!"

"Aku tidak sebodoh itu, Ron." Hermione kembali menggigit _sandwich_ -nya. "Lagipula sudah saatnya _seseorang_ bersikap tegas pada mereka berdua."

Wajah Ron merona. Ia adalah Prefek Gryffindor. Dan bersama Hermione, seharusnya ia bersikap layaknya Prefek. Tapi, Ron masih saja menganggap enteng masalah Fred dan George, seolah ia tidak mau mencampuri urusan kakak-kakak kembarnya itu.

"Hei, Ron akan kena masalah jika itu soal Fred dan George, Hermione." Harry membela Ron. Sahabatnya itu meringis.

Hermione memutar bola mata sambil menyesap jus labunya. "Yah, terus bela saja dia, Harry."

"Membicarakan kami?"

Hermione terlompat dan menumpahkan piala yang sedang dipegangnya, membuat bagian depan jubahnya kena tetesan jus labu. Di belakang gadis itu, berdiri Fred dan George. Mereka tersenyum-senyum melihat kekagetan Hermione.

"Tidak koook…" kata Ron setelah terkikik pelan saat Hermione mengeluarkan tongkat untuk membersihkan pakaiannya.

"Baik-baik saja, Hermione?" Fred bertanya dengan ramah.

George menimpali, "Perlu kami bantu?"

Wajah Hermione memerah, tapi tidak menjawab apa-apa. Setelah jubahnya bersih, ia menggumamkan sesuatu soal 'PR' dan 'Perpustakaan' lalu pergi meninggalkan meja makan.

"Kalian tidak berniat mengerjai Hermione 'kan?" tanya Harry sedikit kuatir. Si kembar bertukar pandang. Seulas senyum muncul di bibir mereka.

"Oh, tentu tidak, Harry," sahut George kelewat ceria.

"Sama sekali tidak." Fred menimpali.

oOo

Harry tahu ada yang tidak beres dengan Hermione saat ia lagi-lagi tidak membawa buku di kelas McGonagall.

"Hermione! Kau lupa membawa buku _lagi_?" kata Harry dengan kaget. Hermione meringis dan menggeser buku _Transfigurasi Tingkat 5_ karangan Emeric Switch milik Harry. Hari ini, kebetulan Ron berbagi meja dengan Seamus Finnigan.

"Tadi pagi, aku memang agak terburu-buru," kata Hermione.

Harry berbisik lewat sudut bibirnya. "Yeah, dan kemarin lagi, ada Troll yang memakan buku Transfigurasimu."

Hermione hampir menyemburkan tawa mendengar sindiran itu. Tapi, ia memutuskan untuk tidak membalas perkataan Harry. Kedua matanya terpancang pada McGonagall. Tangannya bergerak otomatis mencatat apa yang dituliskan di papan tulis. _Mantra yang berbahaya bagi siapapun, terutama.. 'Jadi siapa, Hermione?' ...dikatakan, penggunaannya dilarang untuk... 'Ayolah, kami tidak akan mengejekmu. Katakan saja.' ..pertama kali ditemukan oleh William Wesley… 'Weasley yang mana, Hermione?'_

"Kau salah tulis, Hermione." Harry menyenggol pelan tangan Hermione. Gadis itu menoleh dan tampak sedikit disorientasi karena gangguan kecil Harry.

"Wesley. W-E-S-L-E-Y. Bukan Weasley," lanjutnya. "Aku juga tadi hampir salah tulis."

"Oh." Hermione segera memperbaiki kekeliruaanya. Tapi, Harry sebagai sahabat Hermione, bisa melihat bahwa gadis itu sedang ada pikiran. Ia jarang terganggu atau kurang fokus.

"Kau bisa cerita apapun padaku, kau tahu." Harry berbisik pelan tanpa menoleh. Tangannya masih mencatat. Hermione berpaling dan menatap Harry, mulutnya sudah terbuka nyaris mengatakan sesuatu. Sayangnya ia tidak punya kesempatan karena detik berikutnya McGonagall memanggil satu per satu muridnya untuk dinilai.

oOo

"Apa?" Hermione terdengar lebih seperti menuntut ketimbang meminta penjelasan. Mereka sedang menunggu Ron di luar kantor guru, karena dia gagal menunjukkan mantra yang baru dipelajari di kelas McGonagall. Keduanya berdiri sambil bersandar pada tembok batu. Hermione berulangkali mengelus-elus sampul belakang buku yang dipeluknya, jelas sebagai refleks saat gugup.

"Ayolah, aku sudah lama kenal kau, Hermione." Harry mengerling. Hermione bisa merasakan pipinya memanas. "Ada apa dengan Ron?"

"Ron?" Hermione mengulangi kata itu dengan tidak mengerti, sebelum ia tertawa. "Oh, bukan Ron—kau pikir aku dan Ron—"

Harry memotong dengan cepat. "Lalu, Weasley yang mana, Hermione?"

 _Dang!_ Rasanya Hermione baru saja mengalami _déjà vu_ saat Harry mengatakan hal itu. Mendadak ia merasa menyesal telah bercerita pada Harry tentang alasan sebenarnya mengapa ia tak membawa buku transfigurasi miliknya sendiri ke kelas. Tanpa sadar, Hermione mengeluarkan suara seperti tersedak. "Aku tidak—"

Harry menyeringai. Reaksi Hermione persis seperti yang diharapkannya. "Oh, apa aku boleh menebak?"

"Harry!" Hermione mendesis. Matanya membelalak kaget. Ia melambai dengan panik, meminta Harry menutup mulut. _Apa sejelas itu?_

"Oke, oke. Aku tidak akan menggodamu." Harry memperagakan gestur menutup resleting mulutnya. Ia mencoba memasang wajah serius, tapi gagal karena ia tidak bisa menahan rasa gemas pada sahabatnya ini. Harry senang sekali membuat Hermione kelabakan. Gadis itu susah dibuat panik —jika mengesampingkan kefanatikannya pada pelajaran dan nilai sempurna. Dan melihat Hermione kelimpungan seperti ini menimbulkan rasa puas dalam diri Harry.

"Jangan membahasnya lagi." Hermione berdesis lewat sudut bibirnya.

"Membahas apa?"

Tidak diragukan lagi, Hermione langsung terlonjak bagai disetrum, saat ia mendengar suara itu. Buku-buku yang dipeluknya langsung berjatuhan, berdebum di lantai batu. Di belakangnya, Fred nyengir lebar.

"Halo, Harry," Fred pura-pura tidak memperhatikan Hermione yang langsung bergegas memunguti buku-bukunya. "Kena detensi, ya?"

Harry mengedikkan bahu ke arah pintu yang tertutup. "Sebenarnya kami sedang menunggu Ron. Dia harus mengulang mantra."

Fred membulatkan bibir. Kemudian dengan sorot mata jail, ia merogoh kantong jubahnya. Di tangannya, terkumpul berbagai permen jeli warna-warni. Harry memandangnya sangsi. Hermione masih berjongkok, mengumpul kertas-kertas dari bukunya yang tercecer.

"Produk baru kami, Harry." Fred berkata dengan riang. Di luar kendalinya, Harry melirik Hermione. Bahu gadis itu menegang. "Kali ini, kami menamainya _Say It With Jelly_."

"Nama macam apa itu?" Harry menanggapi dengan skeptis.

Fred mendesah, pura-pura kecewa dengan reaksi Harry yang tidak simpatik. "Oh, Harry. Apalah arti sebuah nama? Kukira muggle bernama Shark-pear itu pernah mengatakannya. Tidak heran, aku juga akan bilang hal yang sama jika aku dinamai begitu."

"Shakespeare, maksudmu?" Harry mengerjap. Fred berdecak.

"Pokoknya yang itulah." Fred memajukan tangannya. Dengan nada yang sok berahasia, ia berbisik pada Harry —seolah hanya ada dia di situ. "Ngomong-ngomong, permen ini membantumu mengatakan apapun yang ingin kau katakan, Harry. Tidak perlu malu. Tidak perlu canggung. Hanya lima knut sebuah. Untukmu? Tiga knut saja jika kau beli lima. Diskon promosi."

"Er…" Harry melirik Hermione lagi. Sahabatnya itu berdiri agak jauh dari tempatnya dan Fred bernegosiasi, pura-pura tidak peduli. "Tapi, aku tidak ingin mengatakan apapun."

Fred mengerang seolah kecewa pelanggan pertamanya menolak. Ia melirik Hermione dan seulas senyum tersungging di bibirnya.

"Oh. Halo, Hermione," sapa Fred sekenanya, kali ini mendekati Hermione sebagai sasaran promosi.

Hermione tidak menjawab. Matanya masih terpancang pada pintu kayu kantor guru.

"Aku baru melihatmu."

Harry mendengus, jelas sekali Fred hanya menggoda. Hermione masih tidak merespon. Bibirnya terkatup rapat, ia memancarkan sinyal-sinyal Jangan-Ganggu-Aku. Tapi, Harry ragu Fred memahaminya.

"Kami masih dalam masa promosi. Potongan harga, khusus untuk kalian. Tiga knut untuk lima permen." Fred tersenyum lebar, sembari mengangsurkan tangannya yang penuh permen jeli. "Jadi, ada yang ingin kau katakan, Hermione?"

Kali ini, tidak mungkin Harry tidak melihat wajah sahabatnya yang merona. Hermione tergugu, kini bersandar pada dinding batu kantor guru, entah sadar atau tidak jika saat itu, warna sepasang pipinya sudah hampir menyamai rambut Fred. Yang pasti, Hermione sadar betul jika ia bukan hanya sekadar pembeli berpotensi bagi laki-laki di depannya.

"Tidak, terima kasih," tegas Hermione. Tumpukan buku di depan dadanya ia dekap erat-erat untuk menguatkan diri.

"Sungguh?" desak Fred lagi. Ada seringai yang tercipta di balik pertanyannya. Harry mulai merasakan suasana canggung antara mereka bertiga. Diam-diam ia mundur beberapa langkah dan berharap agar Ron segera keluar dari ruangan McGonagall.

"Aku serius, Fred." Hermione meninggikan suaranya. Begitu berhasil mengendalikan diri dan menghapus rona samar di wajahnya, ia melanjutkan dengan nada tak kalah tegas. "Aku tak tertarik pada produk leluconmu. Apa itu tadi? Jeli yang bisa membantumu mengatakan apapun yang ingin kau katakan? Terdengar familiar bagiku."

"Apa maksudmu?" Fred terperangah. Kerutan dahi Harry berpaut pada satu arah.

Hermione tersenyum sinis, "Mau kulaporkan pada Severus Snape kalau kau dan George mencuri bahan ramuan Veritaserum dari ruangannya?"

"Wow, wow, _calm down_ , Hermione!" serta merta Fred mundur menjauh. Permen jeli di tangannya segera ia masukkan ke dalam kantong. Keadaan berbalik, kini Fred agak terdesak dengan serangan Hermione yang dirasanya bertubi-tubi. Tak ada yang ia inginkan saat itu selain kehadiran saudara kembarnya.

Dalam hati, Harry memuji keberanian Hermione. Sahabat perempuannya itu memang bisa bersikap lebih kuat dari yang ia bayangkan.

"Nah, jadi jangan menawarkan produk semacam itu padaku lagi."

"Asal kau tahu, jeli ini hasil penelitianku dan George selama berminggu-minggu. Kau bisa mencobanya satu untuk membuktikan."

Seolah tak ingin mengindahkan kalimat Hermione sebelumnya, Fred mengeluarkan kembali satu permen jeli berwarna kuning mencolok dari kantongnya, "Yang ini rasa pisang. Kau boleh coba. Gratis saja." Lagi-lagi, ia memaksa.

"Sudah kubilang aku tak mau!" sergah Hermione kesal.

"Coba saja. Kau tak akan rugi. Lagi pula ini enak. Aku dan George sudah mencobanya."

"Jangan memaksaku, Fred!"

Tapi bukan Fred namanya dan ia bukan si kembar-jail-Weasley jika berhenti memaksa orang lain untuk mencoba produknya.

"Ayolah, Hermione. Coba sebutir saja."

"Kenapa kau begitu keras kepala?!" Hermione mulai putus asa. Ingin rasanya ia pergi meninggalkan tempat itu, tapi ia dan Harry sudah berjanji pada Ron untuk menungguinya hingga selesai mengulang mantra.

Keadaan mereka begitu tidak menyenangkan. Fred terus mendesak Hermione mencoba produknya, sementara sang gadis berambut cokelat mengembang tak henti menolak. Satu orang lagi di sana, Harry, mulai merasa tak nyaman, tak tahu harus berbuat apa atau bersikap bagaimana.

Keadaan mereka begitu tidak menyenangkan, sampai pintu ruangan terbuka, menampilkan Ron dengan rambut dan raut wajah yang acak-acakan. Kelelahan karena harus mengulang mantra bersama Profesor McGonagall membuatnya tak ingin peduli pada ketiga orang di depan ruangan itu. Yang mampu menarik perhatiannya hanya benda kecil bersinar di telapak tangan Fred: permen jeli berwarna kuning cerah.

Refleks, tanpa perlu menunggu persetujuan dari siapapun, Ron mencomot permen itu tanpa dosa, mendekatkannya ke mulut, mengunyah cepat dan langsung menelannya hanya dalam hitungan detik. Semua yang menyaksikan kejadian itu menahan napas.

"Ah, mengulang mantra itu melelahkan. Terima kasih permennya, Fred. Ini enak." Akhirnya Fred mendapatkan testimoni tentang produknya.

"Ron!" seru Hermione panik. "Itu…"

"Apa?"

" _Well_ ," Fred menyeringai nakal, menggeleng-geleng tak percaya. "Kau sudah memakan _Say It with Jelly_ , permen jeli hasil racikanku dan George yang bisa membantumu mengatakan apa yang ingin kau katakan. Jadi…"

"Ups!" seketika Ron menutup mulutnya dengan tangan. Percuma, permen itu sudah tertelan sempurna.

"… ada yang ingin kau katakan, Dik?"

Keluar dari gua berhantu untuk masuk ke mulut harimau, tepat seperti apa yang dirasakan Ron Weasley saat itu. Belum habis lelahnya mengulang-ulang mantra transfigurasi, ia harus kembali berkeringat dingin, berusaha menahan sesuatu yang tengah ia pikirkan namun tak ingin ia katakan. Mulutnya masih terlindungi sebelah tangan, tapi lidahnya sudah hampir mengucapkan sebaris kalimat tak tertahan. Dipandanginya Hermione, Harry dan Fred bergantian. Hermione mendelik, Harry terlihat cemas, Fred belum menghilangkan seringai dari mulutnya.

Ron berekspresi seolah ingin muntah, karena nyatanya memang begitu. Ia harus memuntahkan susunan kata yang sudah berusaha ditahannya. Sedetik kemudian, Ron menjauhkan tangan dari mulutnya hanya untuk mengatakan, "Aku menyukai sahabatku, Hermione Granger!" dengan suara cukup lantang yang bisa mencipta gaung di lorong koridor depan ruangan McGonagall.

Lagi-lagi, mereka—kecuali Ron—harus menahan napas. Hermione Granger, yang mendengar amat jelas bagaimana namanya disebut, mengerjap-ngerjap tak percaya. Ron mengalihkan pandang ke arah lantai, kelihatan amat payah setelah mengatakan sesuatu yang sebenarnya tak ingin ia katakan. Setidaknya, tidak di saat seperti ini dan tidak dengan bantuan produk lelucon kakaknya. Memalukan.

" _Confirmed_. _Say It with Jelly_ bukan produk gagal." Fred membuka suara penuh kepuasan. Setengah berbisik, ia berkata pada Hermione di dekatnya, "Kau mau mencobanya juga, Hermione? Aku masih punya banyak persediaan."

Wajah Hermione yang sempat memucat kini kembali merona. Mendengar suara Fred yang begitu dekat dengan telinganya dan menyaksikan bagaimana reaksi Ron Weasley setelah menelan permen jeli itu membuatnya mati kutu.

Hermione mendesis pelan sebelum berlalu meninggalkan tempat kejadian.

"Lupakan saja."

oOo

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam sejarah, Ron Weasley tidak nafsu makan. Pai daging sebagai hidangan makan malamnya dipotong-potong kecil di atas piring tanpa satu potongan pun masuk ke dalam mulut. Si kembar kakaknya, Fred dan George Weasley yang menempati sepasang kursi di hadapan Ron, tak henti berbisik-bisik. Kadang mereka terkikik bersamaan, kadang memandang adiknya dengan tatapan yang sulit ditafsirkan.

"Sudahlah," Harry menepuk pundak Ron perlahan setelah menghabiskan menu makan malamnya. Mau tak mau ia merasa khawatir dengan keadaan sahabatnya itu.

"Bagaimana aku menghadapi Hermione setelah ini?" Ron mengacak-acak rambutnya putus asa.

"Setidaknya kau sudah belajar satu hal," komentar George, "jangan sembarangan mencomot makanan orang lain. Haha!" Ia tergelak.

Komentar kakaknya justru membuat Ron semakin frustasi. Penyesalan kini menambah tebal tumpukan perasaan tak karuan dalam hatinya. Tangan kanannya menyorongkan piring berisi pai daging yang sudah tak jelas bentuknya. Nafsu makan Ron benar-benar sudah hilang.

"Santai saja," Fred mengambil gilirannya untuk berkomentar. "Hermione juga terlihat santai."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu? Dia bahkan tak ada di sini sekarang!"

"Tebakanku bisa diandalkan," Fred menaikkan sebelah alis begitu selesai meminum sisa jus labu dalam pialanya.

"Menurutku Hermione tak akan ambil pusing," timpal Harry tanpa diminta. "Aku berani bertaruh ia sedang sibuk menulis esai atau membaca di ruang rekreasi saat ini. Fred ada benarnya juga, Ron. Kau harus lebih santai menghadapinya."

Lebih mudah berkata daripada melakukan. Ron mendongkol dalam hati. Ia mengutuk dirinya yang tidak terampil merapalkan mantra transfigurasi hingga harus mengulang seorang diri di ruangan McGonagall. Ia mengutuk dirinya yang telah mengambil permen jeli dari tangan Fred ketika seharusnya ia tahu makanan itu bukan makanan biasa. Ia mengutuk dirinya yang menyukai sahabatnya sendiri dan dipaksa mengakuinya di hadapan gadis yang ia sukai. Ia mengutuk Hermione yang ada di sana siang tadi. Wajah Ron semakin kusut.

"Kira-kira, apa yang Hermione pikirkan tentangku?" Ron bertanya lemah, seolah hanya menujukan pertanyaan itu pada dirinya sendiri.

Fred dan George serempak mengedikkan bahu, namun Harry seperti mendapatkan celah untuk menghibur sahabatnya.

"Apa kau tahu, Ron, ada tulisan ' _I LOVE WEASLEY'_ di belakang buku transfigurasi Hermione?" Kata-kata itu mengalir spontan dari mulut Harry tanpa memedulikan perubahan ekspresi di wajah si kembar Weasley. "Dan kalian tahu itu, 'kan?" ia beralih menanyai Fred dan George.

"Apa?" Ron mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi tertunduk.

"Ia menceritakannya padaku saat kami menungguimu di depan kantor McGonagall. Tapi ia tak mau mengaku Weasley mana yang dimaksud. Bisa jadi itu kau, Ron."

Fred dan George kembali tergelak. Ron merasa terhina.

"Kenapa? Menurutku kemungkinan itu ada." Harry membela sahabatnya.

George berdeham, "Kami yang pertama menemukan tulisan itu ketika buku Hermione tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja ruang rekreasi. Dan dengan sangat menyesal, aku dan Fred langsung mencoret nama Ron dari daftar kemungkinan. _No offence._ "

"Ginny tak masuk hitungan. Bill dan Charlie tak ia kenal. Dan Hermione sepertinya sebal melihat Percy," Fred melanjutkan penjelasan saudara kembarnya. "Jadi kami menyimpulkan hanya ada dua kemungkinan siapa Weasley yang Hermione maksud: aku atau George."

Ron mendengus, kesal dengan kepercayaan diri berlebih dari kakak-kakaknya.

"Itulah kenapa aku menyuruh Fred menawarkan permen jeli produk kami pada Hermione… sebelum kau memakannya dan rencana kami menjadi kacau," tandas George pada Ron.

"Kenapa kalian tidak bertanya padanya saja?"

" _Gee…_ Kami tak pernah terpikir cara itu." George menjawab sarkastis.

Ron tak berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya, melewati meja makan panjang yang dipenuhi berderet-deret murid, lalu keluar dari Aula Besar.

"Oi, kau mau kemana?" teriak Fred lantang.

Sebelum benar-benar hilang dari pandangan, Ron sempat berkata, "Ruang rekreasi! Aku akan menanyakannya sendiri!"

Selesai mendengar jawaban itu, Fred dan George mengikuti langkah Ron—disusul Harry yang tak menginginkan terjadinya perang saudara di ruang rekreasi asrama mereka.

oOo

Benar kata Harry. Hermione tengah menghabiskan waktu bersama salah satu buku tebalnya di sofa dekat perapian.

Ron yang pertama sampai segera mengalihkan perhatian Hermione dari bukunya. Ia berdiri di samping sofa, menatap Hermione dengan pandang penuh tanya. "Siapa Weasley yang kau maksud di buku transfigurasimu?"

Hermione memutar bola mata hazelnutnya. Telinganya terasa panas mendengar pertanyaan itu berulang kali. "Ayolah, Ron. Kau sudah cukup menciptakan drama hari ini."

"Aku hanya ingin tahu. Dan kuharap kau mau jujur padaku setelah kejadian siang tadi." Ron melemahkan suaranya. Mengingat kejadian itu membuatnya merasa malu berhadapan dengan Hermione. Telanjur. Gadis itu sudah tahu perasaannya, bukan?

Hermione menutup bukunya, mendesah malas sebelum membalas tatapan Ron. "Menurutmu siapa?"

"Boleh aku berharap itu… _aku_?"

Senyum simpul tersungging di bibir Hermione. "Aku hargai perasaanmu, Ron. Perasaanmu dan rasa percaya dirimu itu."

Wajah Ron semakin memerah, "Jadi?"

"Jadi, Weasley yang mana?" Ada suara lain di belakang Ron. Fred dan George berdiri bersisian—disusul Harry yang masih memanjatkan doa supaya tidak ada perang saudara.

"Kenapa kalian begitu sibuk mencampuri privasi orang lain?" sergah Hermione kesal, "Kalian ingin penjelasan, aku akan jelaskan."

Seolah mendengar Hermione akan menceritakan kisah dongeng paling menakjubkan sepanjang masa, keempat laki-laki itu duduk serempak, menunggu ajang klarifikasi yang mereka anggap paling penting di abad ini.

"Huh, seharusnya kalian tak perlu bersikap berlebihan." Hermione bersungut-sungut, "Ini hanya kesalahan sederhana. Dan jika kalian berdua berhenti bersikap ingin tahu atau memaksaku memakan produk jeli lelucon kalian, Ron tidak akan jadi korban." Kalimat itu ditujukan untuk si kembar, namun Ron yang mendengar namanya disebut tersenyum samar.

"Langsung ke intinya, Hermione!" Fred memaksa, "Siapa Weasley yang kau maksudkan?"

Mulut Hermione terkunci. Rambut cokelat mengembangnya terlihat penuh ketika ia menunduk. Untuk sesaat, keempat rekannya mengira Hermione terisak ketika pada kenyataannya, Hermione bersusah payah menahan tawa.

"Hermione?" suara Harry berubah khawatir.

"Hahaha!" gelak tawa Hermione tak bisa ditahan lagi. "Kalian… tertipu! Itu hanya kesalahan penulisan. _Typo_. Haha!"

Ron, Harry, Fred dan George bertukar pandang heran.

"Aku malu mengakui kalau aku salah tulis. Seharusnya bukan WEASLEY yang tertulis, tapi Wesley. W-E-S-L-E-Y. Untuk William Wesley, tokoh transfigurasi idolaku. Aku mengagumi keberaniannya menciptakan mantra terlarang pengubah manusia menjadi benda tak bernyawa. Kalian kenal dia? Namanya ada di buku _Transfigurasi Tingkat 5_ kalau kalian sempat membaca. Buku yang di bagian belakangnya ada tulisan yang membuat kalian sibuk tak jelas begini."

Tak ada yang tidak melongo mendengar penjelasan tak masuk akal Hermione.

"Sudah jelas, bukan? Aku mengidolakan William Wesley sampai aku menuliskan ' _I LOVE WESLEY'_ —yang sayangnya salah tulis—di buku yang mencantumkan namanya. Jadi, tak ada hubungannya dengan Fred, George, ataupun kau, Ron."

Hermione melempar senyum pada Ron. Meski tak sampai semenit ia dan Hermione bersirobok pandang, Ron tahu jika itu bukan pengakuan Hermione yang sebenarnya. Entah mengapa, senyum Hermione yang ditujukan padanya berkata lain, seolah meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ada Weasley tertentu yang dimaksud. Hermione tak mungkin salah tulis, ia hanya malu mengakui perasaannya.

Lain kali, Ron akan meminta _Say it With Jelly_ dan menyaksikan Hermione menelannya.

…

FIN!

…

.

…

Author's Note:

Senang sekali bisa berkolaborasi dengan **belindarimbi13** untuk fanfiksi yang bikin saya mikir berulang-ulang harus gimana endingnya. Duh. Semoga pembaca tidak kecewa. Terima kasih untuk dua malaikat dari #TAKABURChallenge. Tantangannya super!

And for you, thanks for reading, let me know what you think! *wink*


End file.
